Pokémon Legacy (Pokémon X Male reader)
by Zzz-Awakening
Summary: It All starts with Pokémon Red, Blue, & Yellow. What if you were there along with Red, and Blue and Green. They grabbed all the starter Pokémon and professor Oak gives you a Pikachu so you won't be left out. Ironically your Pikachu refuses its evolution and it hates its Poke Ball. Is time for you to start your Pokémon adventure and unlike the typical Pokémon characters. You catch
1. Gen 1: Kanto is where it all begans

Red Y/N playing the SNES the video game ended with Y/N losing.

Y/N: "...Man, I hate this game"

Red: "..."

Y/N: "I'm not saying that because I'm losing,... you know what! whatever I'm done It's time to go!"

Y/N got up because he knew exactly what time it was Y/N, Red, and Blue been waiting for this since the day they were born. There finally ten years old and allowed to become an official Pokémon trainer. Y/N, Red, and Blue watch Pokémon battles on television all the time. They watched the elite four battles. But no one ever became the Pokémon champion in Kanto because no one ever beat the elite four. Unlike his grandpa, Blue already decided he wanted to be Kanto's future Pokémon champion. While Red and Y/N didn't care they just wanted a Pokémon and wanted to leave pallet town that was all. 

Y/N came to pick Red up from his house but got distracted and started playing video games.

Y/N: "I won't let you hold me back anymore let's go Red! Y/N ran downstairs while Red simple walked down.

Red's mom was watching some movie about four boys walking on railroad tracks. This just made Y/N more impatient.

Red's mom looks at the two boys and realized what was going on. Two ten-year-old boys going on some wild adventure full of challenges and danger and the only thing she said was.

Red's Mom: "Right. All boys leave home someday. It said so on tv. By the way, Prof. Oak, next door, is looking for you too.

Y/N: "Alright then let's go see prof. Oak Red!"

Red: "...,"

The two boys went outside to feel the fresh air of pallet town.

Y/N: "Isn't it great this fresh air, just think about it we're gonna be feeling this every day."

Red: "..."

Y/N: "hmm, it seems a new family move in next door to my home. Doesn't matter let's go get our Pokémon!"

The boys ran past the neighbors they didn't even say welcome to the new family who just moved in. It might be a little rude but they weren't thinking at the moment they were just excited. Y/N doesn't do things like that he usually talks to everyone. He sometimes gets in trouble for going into other people homes. The two enter Prof. Oaks lab.

The two walked into the lab to see their arch nemesis already ahead of them as usual. He had that annoying overconfident smirk, tapping his foot as he grew impatient. 

Y/N: "Of course Blue is already here." He was another reason why he was in a rush. Y/N wanted to beat him to something for once.

Blue: "Yo Red and Y/N! Gramps isn't around! I ran here' cos he said he had a Pokémon for me."

Y/N: why are you even getting a Pokémon don't you already have an Eevee back at home!

Blue: "It's the family's Pokémon and she's mostly with Daisy."

Y/N: "why are you lying, you even had Pokémon battles with your Eevee."

Blue: "Hmph, doesn't matter she's not officially mine!"

Y/N and Blue buttheads while Red stayed silent as usual. This how it always been. They continued to bitter until a girl walked inside the lab. The boys turn to see a cute girl around their age.

????: "Umm, hi are you, Prof. Oak." She walked to the other two guys in lab coats.

Y/N: "Hmm, It seems Prof. Oak promise her a Pokémon as well. Hey! Over here! Y/N wave his hands to her and she walked up to you guys. "Hi we're waiting on Prof. as well I'm Y/N, this is my best friend Red, and this jerk over here just ignore him he isn't import...

Before you could finish Blue smack Y/N's head down and got in front of Y/N

Blue: "Is Blue, where you come from, you know what it doesn't matter because as long as I get my Pokémon!"

Y/N rosed back up and pulling Blue by the hair. The two of you was having a tugged war with each other while Red remanded in complete silence. 

The girl giggled and interrupted the boy's fight so she can properly introduce herself.

????: My name is Green is nice to meet you all!"

Y/N: "Green, nice to meet yacht."

Green: "I just moved here to pallet town with my family. And they told me I can go on a journey since I didn't wanna leave."

Blue: "why would your family wanna move to boring small vile Pallet Town."

Green: "Because my dad didn't like being near that graveyard town, he said he saw ghosts but haven't he heard of ghost types."

Y/N: There's ghost Pokémon aww, man now I gotta go on an adventure now, I'm all hyped up."

Green: "That's nice and all but if that's all the Pokémon Prof. Oak has then one of us are gonna be left out." Green pointed to the table of three Pokéballs with Pokémon inside. "I mean my arrival was sudden and understand why he isn't prepared but he already promised me. One of you guys might get left out

Y/N Blue: "wwhhhaaaa..."

Blue: "Dang It Gramps."

Y/N: "well nice knowing Y'all Blue."

Blue: "who said it was gonna be me Red do us all a favor and..."

Red gives Blue the death stare and suddenly Blue look back at Y/N.

Blue: "Well I'm not taking any chances I'm staying right here!" Red and Green also sat down.

Green: "Shoot maybe I should have asked that man in the lab coat who was outside Pallet Town. I just assumed Prof. Oak never leaves his Lab."

Y/N: "I'll go check where did you think he was heading."

Green: "It seems like he was leaving pallet town but he wasn't too far maybe you should wait here is not a good idea to walk in tall gras.." before Green could finish Y/N ran towards the front door.

Y/N: "Don't worry guys I'll make sure we all get Pokémon."

Y/N ran outside and pass across pallet town as fast as possible. He was moving so fast without losing stamina it was as if he had some type of magical running shoes that let him run forever. Y/N finally reached the tall grass trying to cross threw. That was until he heard a voice.

????: "Hey Wait! Don't Go Out!

Y/N turned around to see a man in a lab coat walking from behind him.

Y/N: "Prof. Oak!" Prof. Oak ran up on you nodding his head.

Oak: "That was close! Wild Pokemon live in tall grass!"

Prof. Oak grabbed your hand to pull you out the grass. But suddenly a wild Pikachu appeared!

Prof. Oak quickly pulled out a poke ball from out his bag and clicked the middle button making it grow a little larger. He then threw it at Pikachu which hit its forehead. The poke ball bounce off Pikachu's head and into the air opening up. A red zapping light came out of it sucking Pikachu inside. Y/N stood there amazing shock as the Poké ball shook left, right until it stopped completely.

Oak: "All right! Pikachu was caught! Whew..." prof. Oak turned to you and scrolled you with a lecture. "You can't just run into tall grass Y/N. A Pokémon can appear anytime in tall grass.

Y/N: "Oh sorry." Y/N put his head down and realized how foolish he's been acting.

Oak: "sigh, you need your own Pokémon for your protection."

Y/N: "That's why I'm here Professor.

Oak: "I know here, come with me!" Prof. Oak lead you back into the lab were Blue, Red, and Green awaits.

Blue: "Gramps! I'm fed up with waiting!"

Oak: "Hmm? Blue? Why are you here already? I said for you to come by later... ah, whatever! Just wait there. Look Y/N, Red, Green! Do you see those balls on the table? It's called a Pokéball. It holds a Pokémon inside. You may have them Go on, you kids decide.

Blue realized at that moment it was him who was getting left behind.

Blue: "Hey! Gramps! What about me?"

Oak: "Be patient, Blue, I'll give you one later."

Green: Green whisper to Red and Y/N ears "wow he's really going to do that to his grandson."

You started giggling while Red remained silent as usual.

Blue notice you giggling his face turned red as he looked away from you guys.

Blue: "Humph! I'll get a better Pokémon than you!" Unlike Red and green..Blue knew Pokémon type advantage from batting with Eevee. So it was obvious he wanted Red to choose first so he can get the better one.

Red picked the one in the middle it was a Charmander. Red chose Charmander because he obviously thought it was cool looking and he also heard Charmander was more difficult to train than the others and wanted the challenge.

Green picked the one on the left which held a Bulbasaur inside. She chose it because she found it cute. And because she prefers the easy route Bulbasaur an easy Pokémon to train for beginners.

Y/N took a good look at the last Pokémon it was a Squirtle. Squirtle was perfect for you it's a balanced Pokémon for beginners and Y/N its the type of trainer who loves challenges but was intelligent enough not to be as reckless as Red.

Y/N slowly reach his hand out to the Pokémon until suddenly Blue push Y/N against the wall. Y/N face was still against the wall as Blue snatched Squirtle.

Blue: No way! Y/N, I want this Pokémon!

Green: Hey you jerk! You can't do that!

Blue: "Too bad he snooze he loses, serves him right for taking too long."

Red gave out a death stare but it didn't stop blue. Y/N though to himself how much of a jerk can he be. He has an Eevee back at home. Before you got back up to fight blue for what was rightfully yours. Oak decided to handle this problem. Finally, justice will be served you though

Oak: Blue! What are you doing?

Blue: "Gramps, I want this one!"

Oak: "But, I... Oh, all right then. That Pokémon is yours."

Y/N mouth dropped wide as he couldn't believe a grown man summiting to his ten-year-old, grandson.

Oak: "I was going to give you one anyways... Y/N come over here."

Y/N walked over to prof. Oak he didn't know who he wanted to punch, Blue or Oak for not doing anything.

Oak: "Y/N," Prof. Oak pulled out the Pokeball that he used to catch Pikachu. "This is the Pokémon I caught earlier. You can have it. I caught it in the wild and it's not tame yet.

Prof. Oak handed Y/N Pikachu. It didn't even matter by typing Y/N was just happy that he still got a Pokémon.

Blue: heh, my Pokémon looks a lot stronger.

Green: "Really, you should be lucky you're little stunt work."

Blue: "Hmph, I knew he would be alright!"

Green and Red started walking Y/N decided to go with them.

Blue: "Wait Y/N," before they left Blue walked up to Y/N. "Let's check out our Pokémon!" Come on, I'll take you on!"

Anger by Blue you easily accepted it after all that Squirtle should have been yours. Blue throws his Pokémon out into the air summoning his Squirtle to fight Y/N.

Y/N respond back by summoning Pikachu from out it's Pokémon. The two Pokémon began to swift around as Red and Green watched for the experience. Pikachu use thundershock which was super effective.

Blue: "Huh, Blue Just realize his Squirtle was at a type disadvantage. Squirtle tried to tackle but Pikachu bounces up dodging the attack.

After watching the two Pokémon go on Y/N and Blue learned the their Pokémon move sets

Y/N: "Pikachu Use Thundershock!" Pikachu reply with another thundershock into Squirtle which was super effective.

Blue: "Come on use tackle!" Squirtle tackle Pikachu against a wall. This cause a critical hit. But Squirtle was paralyzed due to physical contact of Pikachu's special ability.

Y/N: "One more time!" Pikachu held on to Squirtle zapping him with one more thundershock this cause Squirtle to instantly faint.

Blue: "What? Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokémon!" Red and Green smiled getting excited that they soon will be having Pokémon battles next. Blue put Squirtle back into its Pokéball "Okay! I'll make my Pokémon fight to toughen it up! Y/N, Red, Green, Gramps! Smell ya later!"

Y/N did the same and Pikachu went back in. Blue left the lab to get a head start.

Y/N: "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing that." Y/N thought about how cool it was to put and call out Pikachu the way he did. That was until Pikachu forced its self from right out the Pokéball. "HUH, what are you doing!" Y/N tried to put it back into its ball but Pikachu kept dodging the red lasers.

Oak: "Would you look at that! It's odd, but it appears that your Pikachu dislikes Pokéballs. You should just keep it with you. That should make it happy!"

Y/N: "Hhhuuuhhhhh,"

Green started laughing at the sad irony. While Red remained Silent. The three-headed out as they prepared to start there Pokémon adventures.


	2. The Basics Of Being A Trainer

Y/N, Pikachu, Red, Green enter Red's house as his mother and your mother was sitting down talking.

Y/N's Mom: "Oh, wow you kids got your Pokémon and their so, cute!"

Y/N: "Thanks mom ha, we just came back to go get a potion that red forgotten in his room."

Red's mother took a good look at Y/N Pikachu and notice a scratch on him.

Y/N's Mom: "You kids got your Pokémon don't you kids wanna take a break."

Y/N: "No way! We gotta move now!"

Green: "Yeah, we haven't even battle yet!"

Pikachu: "Pika," Pikachu cried out annoyed.

Red's mom: "Y/N, If you drive your Pokémon too hard, they'll dislike you. You should take a small break."

Y/N took a good look at Pikachu as well and realized he can't just be ready his Pokémon has to be ready as well.

Y/N: "Oh, okay then."

Red walk upstairs to receive his potion from near his computer while Y/N and Green sat by the parents.

Y/N's Mom: "I've never seen you around Y/N before are you a new friend of his."

Green: "Well I've just met him today but I wouldn't expect anyone here to know me I've just moved to Pallet Town." Green pointed to the House next to yours. I'm from Lavender Town.

Y/N's Mom: "Ohh, and you're leaving the same day wow that's a shame.

Red came downstairs and pointed his Pokéball towards Green.

Red: "...,"

Green: "Wha, me! Wait why me!

Y/N: "My Pokémon just got done battling so it has to be you."

Green: "Well I guess I can battle then." Green put her head down as her face turned red. She was nervous because it was her first battle. Y/N didn't notice this but the two parents did.

Y/N's Mom: "Hey Boy! Why don't you show Green the ropes of Pokémon battles? Watching on a tv or watching others isn't an accurate way to learn."

Y/N: "I think she will be fine is Red's first battle too."

Y/N Mom: "Y/N!"

Y/N: "Aahhaa!" You jumped up and look at your mother with her darling face. She usually does this when you're in trouble but for some mysterious reason, she really wanted Y/N to help Green. Maybe it was because she was a girl. "Sigh," Y/N got up grabbing Green's hand and Red followed outside while Pikachu sat on Y/N mother's lap. Y/N showed Green the taste of a Pokémon battle. Of course Red managed to win anyways. "Shoot I almost had em,"

Green: Green giggled over your reaction to losing this battle. "You're really a completive person. You weren't even battling and you were telling me what to do the entire time."

Y/N: Y/N faced turned red as Y/N was embarrassed he got carried away. "I'm sorry I guessed I get carried away I guessed I really wanted you to win." Y/N tried to cover up the fact he forgotten it was Green's battle and not his.

Green and Red gave their Pokémon potions to recover quickly.

Pikachu bounce up from his break and got a lot more active

Red's Mom: "Oh good! You and your Pokémon are looking great! Take care now!"

The three head kids head out Pikachu didn't feel like walking. 

Y/N: "Aww, hey buddy are you ready to get back into this Pokéball!" Pikachu made an annoyed face and jumped on Y/N's shoulder instead.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!"

Y/N: "Sigh, theirs always a way to travel." The three kids headed out along with their Pokémon.

As the three trainers started crossing the tall grass a small flying Pokémon emerged from the wild and attack on sight.

The kids ducked the attack and Y/N's Instants kicked in it was as if Pikachu can read Y/N mind Pikachu responds by jumping off Y/N's shoulder and prepared to battle.

Y/N: "What is that plump-bodied avian Pokémon."

Green: "Is a Pidgey and it looks so adorable. Aww, shoot we never got Pokéballs to catch Pokémon."

Y/N: "I guess we have to defeat it. Pikachu use thundershock!" Pikachu jumped up into the air and unleashing lightning from its cheeks. It struck Pidgey which was super effective! It was one shot and Pidgey fainted instantly. Y/N felt pretty lucky to have an electric type Pokémon as a starter. "Alright." Pikachu jumped back on your shoulder and the three continued on.

A young man that was dress in a work uniform wave his hand to the kids. "Hi! I work at a Pokémon Mart. It's a convenient shop, so please visit us in Viridian City. I know, I'll give you a sample! Here you go! The man pulled out a potion from out his bag and handed to Y/N.

Y/N: "uhh, thanks."

"We also carry Poke Balls for catching Pokémon!"

Green: "Yes I need those Come On guys lets go!"

The three kids passed by another guy giving tips about jumping over ledges. Then finally the kids entered a small town. They read the sign which said, "Viridian City The Eternally Green Paradise."

Y/N: "Wow, this place feels so big I wonder what to do first!"

Green: "Obviously the poke mart I gotta make sure I don't miss out on another Pidgey!"

Y/N: "I suppose so it seemed like he was bribing us. Not to mention I don't like when strangers just suddenly talk to me. Momma told me to be careful who to talk too."

Green: "Get used to it, after all, it didn't stop you from talking to me."

Y/N: "But you look cute and friendly."

Green: "That doesn't mean anything Y/N" Green faced turned red as she looked away from Y/N.

Red pointed at the red building.

Y/N: "Why not, let's go check it out."

The kids enter the building. As they observe watching a beautiful nurse healing Pokémon.

Y/N: "Oh Wow this is some hospital for Pokémon this is quite useful!"

Green: "Yeah my hometown had one too. I think it's called a Pokémon Center.

Y/N: "Really how much does it cost. To heal your Pokémon.

Green: "They don't charge any money silly. That would be totally villainous if they charge people to heal injuries or throw some type of expensive bill to that person."

Y/N: "Hmm? I guess you're right." The kids walked up to the pink hair lady, fair skin, blue eyes nurse lady that had a pink, ovoid Pokémon with an egg in its dark pink pouch.

????: Hi, I'm, Nurse Joy and, welcome to our Pokémon Center! We heal your Pokémon to perfect health!

Y/N: "Umm, sure." Pikachu jumped off your shoulder and jumped on the counter. "Come on Pikachu you're just going in there for a second. This is for your own good." Pikachu put its head down as he given in to Y/N's demands. Pikachu was stuck inside the Pokéball and handed to nurse joy. She placed the Pokeball onto the machine as it heals Pikachu.

Nurse Joy: "Thank you! Your Pokémon is fighting fit!

Pikachu immediately forces its self from out its Pokéball and jumped back onto your shoulder.

Y/N: "You just couldn't stay in your pokèball for just a second."

Pikachu: "Pik!"

Green: "I thought you don't trust random strangers." Green giggle as Y/N faced turned red from being teased by her.

Red and Green took turns getting their Pokémon heal and the kids headed out.

Y/N: "Let's just go!" Y/N ran out of the Pokémon Center as green and red followed from behind.

Green: "Alright this guys this way! this way! Green led them to a building that was Blue. This is the Pokémart come on!"

Y/N: "Yeah great! Why is not we need money to get stuff from a Pokémart." Y/N said sarcastically as they enter the small retail store.

As soon as they enter the cashier study your face and quickly call out to you and your friends.

Cashier: "Hey! You came from Pallet Town?" Y/N walked up to the cashier.

Y/N: "Yeah actually we did." You assumed because of the guy who gave you Potion told him about you guys. So you're expecting to get ripped off somehow. "I guess we look like some idiots to you huh! Well, where not watch yourself!" Red gave out a death stare just because he started believing in Y/N's ridiculous hypothesis. Green placed her hand over her hand head over her head looking at us as if we're just a bunch of idiots.

Cashier: "Huh, wait no, You know Prof. Oak, right? His order came in will you take it to him? The cashier handled the Parcel with something inside.

Y/N: "Oh, my bad!" The two other people in the store look at the trio, like idiots.

Cashier: "Okay! Say hi to Prof. Oak for me!

Meanwhile Blue's POV

Blue was already in Viridian City but as he tried to proceed and leave the city. He came across an old man and a lady.

Blue: "MOVE, old timer! You're in the way of my future!" 

Old Man: "You can't go through here! This is private property!"

Blue: "What! Listen to you! You can't own the ground that's freaking outside!"

Lady: "Oh Grandpa! Don't be so mean! I'm sorry he hasn't had his coffee yet. Why don't you play a video game are something during the time."

Blue: "Do I look like some Gamefreak to you!" Tell him to..." suddenly Blue's phone was ringing. Blue look to see Prof.Oak was calling him. "What is it, Gramps!"

Old Man: "I'm not your Gramps!"

Blue: "I'm not talking to you old timer, you're finished!"

Oak: "Blue! That's...not very nice." Prof. Oak said in a low tone as his feelings were hurt.

Blue: "Wait What! No, I wasn't."

Oak: "It doesn't matter have you went to the Pokémart yet to receive the parcel." Blue just smacked his head as he remembered he was supposed to go get the parcel from the Pokémart.

Blue: "Oh, yeah about that!"

Oak: "Oh good it seems you got it already he just sent a message telling me your on the way. I'll be seeing you then and oh yeah can you tell the others to head back to the lab there's something I want to give them."

Oak hung up. And Blue quickly though to himself which trainer out of the three would try to prove their more reliable than him.

Blue: "TSS, Y/N" Blue ran back to Pallet Town. He was running so fast it was as if he had some magical running shoes on.

Y/N's POV 

Y/N battle one more Pidgey and defeated it. 

Green: "aw man we forgot to get Pokèballs!

Y/N: "Wasn't that the point of going there any way how did we even end up heading back to Pallet Town? Oh well. Let's just give this to Prof. Oak!

The three enter the Prof. Oak's Lab once again. They walked up on professor Oak who just finished talking on the phone. 

Oak: "Oh, you guys are here good! How is my old Pokémon doing."

Y/N: "Umm, well," Y/N though to himself did Pikachu even like him."

Oak: "Well it seems to like you a lot. I mean, after all, it's really enjoying your shoulder. You must be talented as a Pokémon trainer!

Green: "Yeah Y/N always hogging all the wild encounters, of course, he's become a better trainer than us!"

Y/N: "Umm, I'm sorry Pikachu, you know already out and ready for battle. Man Red back me up here!"

Red: "..."

Y/N: "Geez, why do I even bother! Here, Prof. Oak, some guy gave us this package to give to you." Y/N pulled out the parcel and handed it to Oak.

Oak: "What? You have something for me?" Ah! This is the custom Pokè Ball I ordered! Thanks, By the way, I must ask you, kids, to do something for me.

Y/N: What is it, prof.

Before Prof. Oak could finish Blue walk up inside.

Blue: "Gramps!" Gramps, my pokemon has grown stronger! Check it out! Blue started showing off his Squirtle with his overconfident smirk. Y/N rowed his eyes. Oh yeah about that package!

Oak: Ah, Blue, good timing! I needed to ask you, kids of you, to do something for me.

Blue: "Oh!" Blue felt relief that Prof. Oak already forgot about the package.

Oak: Professor Oak pointed at four red small machines at his desk. "On the desk, there is my invention, the Pokèdex! It automatically records data on Pokémon you've seen or caught! It's a hi-tech encyclopedia! Y/N, Red, Green, Blue! Take these with you! Professor Oak handed the PokèDex to the kids. "To make a complete guide on all the Pokémon in the world... That was my dream!" Professor Oak pause for a second and really thought about he seems a little sad. "But, I'm too old! I can't do it!

Green: "Prof. You're not too old you can do anything!"

Oak: "No, No I understand what I must do but thanks anyways. Isn't that right Blue!"

Blue: "What!"

Oak: "Never mind that just listen. I want you four to fulfill my dream for me!" Get moving, kids! This is an undertaking in Pokémon history!

Blue: "Alright Gramps! Leave it all to me! Y/N, Red, I hate to say it, but I don't need you!

Y/N: "Jeez were so hurt!" Y/N said sarcastically.

Blue caught on to Y/N's comment and they began to buttheads again.

Blue: I know! I'll borrow a Town Map from my sis! I'll tell her not to lend you one, Y/N! Hahaha!

Y/N: "Why you cheap punk not if I get one before that!" You and Blue ran raced to his house to get a map from Daisy, Blue's sister.

Green: "I mean it is his Town Map Y/N," she shook her head.

Oak: Pokémon around the world wait for your kids! So good luck!


	3. Gotta Catch Em All!

Y/N and Blue buttheads as they enter his home. 

Daisy smacked both Blue and Y/N with wrap-up paper to interrupted there quarrel.

Daisy: "What is it this time, or better yet what Blue do this time!"

Blue: "Hey! Is not me is him!"

Y/N: "Prof. Oak ask us to go on a quest to complete the Pokédex and Blue is acting like a jerk and won't let me borrow a Town map!"

Blue: "Is mine first!"

Daisy: "Grandpa asked you guys to run an errand? Well I don't see why not I mean Grandpa giving you tasks"

Blue: "Sis!"

Daisy: "No buts! Is only far, Y/N helping our family too!" Daisy handed both Blue and Y/N a town map. "Shoot here Blue send the other two Town maps to Red and that new girl.

Blue rowed his eyes as he took the town maps.

Blue: " You win this round Y/N!" Y/N stick his tongue out.

Daisy: "One more thing Blue you promise take good care of Eevee like you promise!"

Blue: "I will!"

Y/N: "I knew it you jerk! I knew you were just being greedy!"

Blue: "It wasn't grantee so mind your business! Smell Ya Later!" Blue dashed away leaving Y/N behind."

Y/N: "Well time to tell Red and Green I'm ready!"

Daisy: "Y/N, Red, and that Girl left pallet town while you were fighting with Blue all day."

Y/N: "What! I thought we were gonna travel all over Kanto together."

Daisy: "You probably should have told them that. Oh well, you'll be fine you have that cute Pikachu on your shoulder with you.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" Y/N look at Pikachu and accepted being along with just Pikachu.

Y/N: "I suppose as long as I have Pikachu I guess I'll be fine."

Daisy: "Of course you will! You don't need to always be accompanied by a bunch of people like some loser trainer who travels with gym leaders."

Y/N: "Huh?"

Daisy: "Never mind, just listen if you still feel lonely with just Pikachu why don't you catch another Pokémon so it won't be so quiet

Y/N: "Hmph, well I guess it is time to expand a team. What do you say Pikachu want some more friends! Maybe we can go catch us that Pidgey."

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" Pikachu accepts Y/N's request.

Y/N: "Man I can't wait Let's go catch some Pokémon! Thanks, again Daisy See ya!"

Daisy: "Bye," Daisy wave goodbye alongside your mother who caught up to say bye as well

Y/N's Mom: "You better win out there!"

Y/N: "You know I'll win!"

Y/N left to leave Pallet Town once and for all.

As Y/N approached the tall grass a small, quadruple rodent Pokémon emerged from the tall grass.

Y/N: "Alright! Y/N wasn't picky, because just because it didn't look strong or even if it looks just plan silly, it doesn't mean it wasn't strong." Y/N pulled out the Pokédex and it scanned and informed you of the Pokémon name a Rattata. Y/N also found out the Pokédex it also had information about Pikachu's move set. That's when Y/N realized Pikachu was also capable of using tail whip as well. "This machine is freaking awesome! Okay, Pikachu we still don't have any pokèballs so let's just check out your skills."

Pikachu: "Pikachu!"

Y/N: "Pikachu us tail whip!" Pikachu jumped over swiping is tail on the wild rattata it didn't seem to do any damage. "Well, that move sucks!" Rattata responds by using tail whip as well. "Pikachu use thundershock." Pikachu struck it with lightning instantly making it faint.

"Hmm, It seems that tail whip lower status." Y/N check his Pokédex and realized there are two different types of defenses Pokémon has 'Def Sp Def' this just showed that tail whip did no effect and Pikachu's thundershock was just too strong nothing else. Y/N also check Rattata Data and besides its name and where it hides it was blanked. "Huh! But I've seen It!" Y/N checked Pidgey and it was the same. "All man does this thing have bugs in the system already!" Y/N scrolled down and seen an icon of a Pokeball in the Pokédex next to Pikachu's name. Y/N clicked on it

Y/N continued to read the rest of the information that the Pokédex had, "If you yank its tail, it will try to bite you. Y/N took a good at Pikachu and had to confirm this he yanked Pikachu's tail.

Pikachu: "Pik!" The stinging feeling of its tail being yank made Pikachu bite Y/N's hand.

Y/N: "Okay! Okay! I get it I'm sorry!" Pikachu spare Y/N's hand as he let out one tear. "Okay! I think I get it! I have to own the Pokémon in order to have its data. So pretty much if I wanna complete this thing I'll have to catch em all! Well, I guess it can't be all that hard I mean how many Pokémon is really out there. But first thing is first we gotta get some pokèballs.

Pikachu jumped back on Y/N's shoulder as they run down to Viridian City and headed straight for the Pokémart. The cashier looks up and remembered Y/N's face.

Cashier: "Hey, by the way, thanks for shipping that package for me!

Y/N: "No problem and sorry for you know." Y/N mumbled that last three words to the Cashier.

Cashier: "Aww, don't worry about that! That was nothing so how may I help you? Y/N look at the price of Pokèballs there were two hundred yen each. Y/N had thirty-one hundred yens.

Y/N: "I guess I'll take fifth-teen pokèballs."

Cashier: "Oh wow thanks, kid."

Y/N: "You ready Pikachu?" Pikachu nods his head. Pikachu said yes but you realized Pikachu haven't gotten heal up after battling from earlier. "Hey, Pikachu lets visit the Pokémon center I wanna make sure you're in top-tier shape." Pikachu agree as the duo went to the Pokémon center

As Y/N enter the Pokémon center he froze up and got nervous after checking out nurse Joy again.

Y/N: "Why hello Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy: "Why hello, is just you this time."

Y/N: "Umm, Yes mam, please heal my Pokémon. Pikachu studied Y/N's nervous face but wondering the sudden change attitude as it went into its Pokèball to heal into the machine.

Nurse Joy: "There, all done your Pokémon is back to full health." Pikachu immediately came out right after hoping on Y/N's shoulder.

Y/N: "Why thank you nurse Joy!" Y/N blushed as he looked at nurse Joy's beauty. It was too bad she was just a nurse for Viridian city he probably will miss seeing her face. "Umm Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy: "Yes."

Y/N: "What kind of guys you like?"

Nurse Joy: "?" Nurse Joy tilts her head confused. "Hmm, I guess the strongest Pokémon trainers I guess." Nurse Joy answered Y/N's question puzzled what Y/N's thinking. "Yeah the ones who finally reach that building over there." She pointed at were the Pokémon league was.

Y/N: "Wow the Pokémon league is right there I thought it was like somewhere far, far away."

Nurse Joy: "Nope is right there once you gather all the gym..." Y/N ran off heading in that direction. "Oh my, what a very impatient boy!"

Y/N finally had a goal now. He needs to beat the elite four and complete the Pokédex for Professor Oak that was his plan that was his legacy. Y/N quickly ran into the tall grass to catch his first Pokémon. And that's when a bipedal Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish, shaggy fur jumping out towards him.

Y/N check the new added incomplete information of the Pokémon.

Y/N: "So this is a Mankey. Hmph, it's already anger and I didn't even do anything to it yet! Let's calm it down Pikachu!"

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off preparing for battle.

Y/N: "Use Thundershock!" Pikachu struck em with a bolt of electricity. Mankey endures it and tripped Pikachu down with low kick which was a critical blow. "Pikachu You Okay!" Pikachu responded back and kept its distance from Mankey. "Well Is all are nothing!" Y/N pull a Pokéball he brought from out his bag. Because he watched Professor Oak catch Pikachu at the very beginning already knew exactly how to catch Pokémon. Y/N clicked on the button making it grow a little bigger then chuck it at Mankey. Mankey was absorbed into the ball making the ball shake left and right three times until it stopped.

Suddenly the Pokédex added the rest of Mankey's Data information

Pokédex Entry:

No. 0.56

Mankey

Pig Monkey

HT 1'08"

WT 62.o lb

An agile Pokémon that lives in trees. It angers easily and will not hesitate to attack anything.

Y/N: "I see, just as I thought! I have to catch the Pokémon for the data to be completed. Well, time to catch them all! Y/N went threw a manhunt In the area and spotted a blue, small, quadruple, rodent.

Y/N repeated this process and captured it as well.

Pokédex Entry

No. 029

Nidoran️

Poison Pin

HT 1'04"

WT 15.o lb

A mild-mannered Pokèmon That does not like to fight. Beware, it's small horns secrete venom.

Y/N also founded another one that looked just like the Pokémon he just caught but in a different color. It didn't take long for one thundershock than another Pokèball successful had another easy capture.

Pokédex Entry

No. 032

Nidoran️

Poison Pin

HT 1'08"

WT 20.o lb

It's large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting.

Y/N spotted another Rattata and caught that as well.

Pokédex Entry

No. 019

Rattata

Rat

HT. 1'00"

WT 8.o lb

Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area.

Y/N chased after a rough, brown plumage head, avian Pokémon known by the Pokédex by the name Spearow until his chase got interrupted by bumping into Blue who was also there.

Blue: Hey! Y/N!

Y/N: Blue! What are you doing here! Blue pointed to the Pokémon league that was straight ahead.

Blue: "You're going to the Pokémon League?"

Y/N: "Uh, yeah I was on my way after I finish catching me some poke..."

Blue: Forget It! You probably don't have any badges!"

Y/N: "Badges?"

Blue: "Yeah! The guard won't let you though!"

Y/N: "Why do I have this feeling you found that out the hard way." Blue cough, pretending he didn't hear your comment as he's faced turned red.

Blue: "By the way, did your Pokemon get any stronger?" Blue summoned his Spearow from out his Pokéball. "Come on!"

Y/N: "So you wanna lose again, Pikachu Let's Go!" Pikachu lunch into battle. "Use Thundershock!" Pikachu lunch a lighting shock towards Spearow which was super effective. Blue trained the bird pretty well as it endured it pretty well.

Blue: "Use leer!" Spearow glared at Pikachu this lower its guard. "Now use 'peck' Spearow dive down with a single peck.

Y/N: "It seems he already learned everything I learned faster than me." Pikachu one more time thundershock quickly." Pikachu jumped up a tree to get a clear shot and bounce off into the air using thundershock on Blue's Spearow. Spearow manages to endure the shock and continue fighting even know it was super effective. That's when Y/N realized he actually did train his Pokémon really well after all Pikachu's Thundershock usually one shot K.O flying types. Even know Y/N couldn't stand Blue's overconfident persona, he always knew he was a dedicated person, who worked hard. Which is something Y/N respected from him.

Blue: "Alright Spearow this is the moment we been training for! Use Peck Spearow!" Spearow replied back while still in the air. Spearow started twisting itself into the air. Then skyrocket down towards Pikachu. Spearow struck Pikachu with its strategize peck. This cause a critical but Pikachu endure it with all its might. Pikachu held on to Spearow so it wouldn't escape. "What!"

Y/N: "Now Pikachu uses thundershock one last time." Pikachu let out one more thundershock until Spearow fell into the ground collapsed.

Blue: "Return." Blue pulled out his Pokéball seeing it back. Then summon Eevee next.

Y/N: "Well, well, Well! Seems Eevee really is your official Pokémon now!"

Blue: "You heard it from sis why you acting like this is something new."

Y/N: "I really just wanted to face off against my Squirtle, but this will do! Pikachu, stand back." Pikachu ran up next to Y/N as he summons Mankey."

Blue: "So you have caught a Pokémon as well. But unlike you thanks to Eevee I have three!"

Y/N: "A, Pokemon? Let me guess you were being picky while you were catching Pokémon. No Blue I have five Pokémon now! And the only way you're beating me is your battling them all!"

Blue: "What!! That's not fair!"

Y/N: "Aww, stop you were planning a three on two on me. So too bad! There are no rules in how many Pokémon we can use in a Pokémon battle anyways! Just be lucky I just caught these guys and didn't visit the Pokémon center."

Blue: "Hmph! This still gonna be a piece of cake then! Come on Eevee Let's do This! Eevee shook its head and got in its battle stance.

Y/N: "Let's Go, Mankey!" Mankey charges up towards Eevee with a low kick. But Eevee was too fast and quickly responded with Blue calling out tackle.

Knocking Mankey down Mankey recover off the ground by using low kick on Eevee which was super effective. Eevee endure the hit like it was nothing. This showed the difference between a trained Pokémon and a wild Pokémon that was just caught. Y/N was at a complete disadvantage due to level experience. Eevee attacked again knocking Mankey completely out. Y/N return Mankey back in its Pokémon ball and summoned Nidoran️the battle start with Eevee one hit K.O. Nidoran️this was quite annoying. Now Y/N knows how it feels to have his Pokémon ran over like child's play. Now he learn that catching Pokémon isn't enough for Pokémon battles. Personally training Pokémon individually is just as important.

Blue: "Hahaha!! Blue was mocking Y/N when suddenly Eevee started crying. "What's wrong Eevee. Eevee fainted easily. "What the Eevee was poison when did."

Y/N: "Poison point! Nidoran's️special ability. Come on! I know you watch the Pokémon battles on tv just like me and Red.

Blue: "Tch," Blue dismisses Eevee back into his pokèball and summon his last Pokémon Squirtle. Y/N summon Nidoran️, "That trick won't work again Squirtle use bubble. Squirtle kept his distance from her lunching bubbles. They struck as Nidoran ️took the hit. She fainted instantly.

Y/N: "Pikachu It seems your the only Pokémon I have that can fight off his Pokémon I already know my Rattata not ready neither, so you're ready!"

Pikachu: "Pika!" Pikachu jumped back into the field. Y/N gave Pikachu his only potion for a small restore and prepared for the final battle. Squirtle got ahead start because of the potion support allow it to rush over and tackle Pikachu

Y/N: "Pikachu use thundershock!

Blue: "Now Squirtle! Squirtle quickly got inside it's shell to endure the attack. It was still super effective but Squirtle handle the attack better than usual. After the shock was finished squirtle rosed back up using bubble. Pikachu flew back at the recoil of the bubble attack.

Y/N: "Wow! Amazing, Pikachu lets go! Pikachu jumped up and used a new move that Y/N didn't know it learned while fighting defeating spearow. It was a electrical attack that did no damage.

Blue: "Hahaha! Finish Him Squirtle with bubble." Squirtle tried to but he couldn't move. Squirtle! Bubble! Bubble! Come before. Oh no you're paralyzed that was thunder wave.

Y/N: "Just In time!! Pikachu use thundershock!!" Pikachu unleash everything it had into that thundershock. Squirtle couldn't go back into it's shell to endure it due to being paralyzed this not only was super effective but also critical as well causing squirtle to faint.

Blue: "Awww! You just lucked out!" Blue calmed downed and returned his Squirtle. I heard the Pokémon league has many tough trainers! I have to figure out how to get past them! You should quit dawdling and get a move on! Red is already ahead of us!

Y/N: "Right!" even know Y/N managed to win this battle he still had a lot to learn about Pokémon battles.


	4. Pokè Lessions

Nurse Joy: "Oh, wow again Y/N, I just healed your Pokémon.

Y/N: "Yeah, I got in a Pokémon battle after catching four Pokémon." Y/N handed his Pokémon to Nurse Joy as she did her healing process.

Nurse Joy: "Here You Go." Nurse Joy handed Y/N his Pokémon as Pikachu jumps back on your shoulder.

Y/N: "I guess there's more to Pokémon battles than what I know."

Nurse Joy: "You know if you're having trouble understanding Pokémon battles why don't you visit the Pokémon school around this town."

Y/N: "I was gonna skipped, it but I guess I should check out what I don't know."

Nurse Joy: "Well have a nice day." Y/N pause for a sec as his face turned red again. Y/N thought this would probably be the last time he will see her face in a while because he planned to leave Viridian City after he checked out the Pokémon school.

Y/N: "Umm, Nurse Joy, I guess I should tell you this before I leave because I'm not sure if I'll see you again."

Nurse Joy: "Yes?"

Y/N: "I like you, I like you a lot!"

Nurse Joy: "Aww! That's nice I like you too."

Y/N: "Really!"

Nurse Joy: "Sure thing I like everyone." Y/N's head dropped as Nurse Joy miss the whole point of his confession.

Y/N: "Yeah." Y/N mumbled as he lost the courage to confess his feelings. "Well see you...later"

Nurse Joy: "Bye." Nurse Joy waved her hand as she said nicely.

Y/N walked out of the Pokémon center as if he was just got rejected by his first crush. Pikachu tapped Y/N's cheek wondering what's wrong. Y/N enter the small school. A teacher two students and Green picking tips up on being a trainer.

Y/N: "Umm hi is this where I can get tips on Pokémon battles."

Teacher: "Why yes take a seat."

Green: "Y/N!" Y/N look over and notice Green waving her hand as her other hand was smacking an empty seat next to her.

Y/N: "Okay," Y/N sat down next to Green.

Green: "Hey! Where have you been!"

Y/N: "Why you're asking me that you're the one who ditched me."

Green: "I didn't ditch you Red just kept walking and I just followed. I was gonna ask him something but he wasn't saying anything."

Y/N: "Yup that sounds about right, not that he makes any sounds are anything. But yeah I've him known for a long time if you don't watch him he will jump twenty barrels over you without even saying a word."

Green: "What's that supposed to me."

Y/N: "He's focused, really focused. I would know I've never beat him before at anything which bothers me a lot because Blue beat him at least once."

Green: "In Pokémon battles."

Y/N: "Uhh, no video games!"

Green: "Wow seriously," Green said sarcastically.

Teacher: Green and the new kid with the Pikachu on his shoulder, I need you two to be a little bit focus Okay! You can plan your date later."

Green: "What! No Huh not him What! Green face turned red by the sudden shipping. It made the other two girls laugh as they teased Green. Y/N didn't think much of it he started thinking about Pokémon battles and what he needed to learn.

Teacher: "Be sure to read the blackboard carefully!" The teacher got the kids attention as she tapped on the board.

Y/N took a good look at the board and read the Pokémon status information. Y/N already knew about Pokémon being able to poison and he just recently learned about parlaying when he battled Blue for the very first time. But he had no idea about the other status conditions

Sleep

A Pokémon can't attack if it's asleep. Pokémon will stay asleep even after battles. Use Awakening to wake them up! Sleep condition was common sense to Y/N. But he had no idea they had an item for it to wake it up instantly. That's when he realized all the status condition has item cures.

Poison

When poisoned, a Pokémon health steadily drops poison lingers after battles. Use an Antidote to cure poison! The idea that poison affects his Pokémon after battle sounded annoying to Y/N.

Paralysis

Could make Pokémon moves misfire! Paralysis remains after battles. Use Parlyz Heal for treatment!

Burn

A burn reduces power and speed. It also causes ongoing damage. Burns remains after battles. Use Burn heal to cure a burn!

Frozen

If frozen, a Pokémon becomes totally immobile! It stays frozen even after the battle ends. Use Ice heal to thaw out Pokémon!

Y/N: "Hmm, status huh theirs sure a lot in Pokémon battles. You have to beware these effects when facing those elements Pikachu.

Pikachu: "Pika, Pika," Pikachu nods it head rubbing its cheek on Y/N.

Y/N: "Hey! Pikachu stop, haha that tickles. Y/N looked at Pikachu and squeeze his cheeks. This cause Pikachu to accidentally shock Y/N. "Wwwhhhaaa!!!" Pikachu quickly stops the shock. "Why you little badass!" Y/N tried to snatch Pikachu but Pikachu jumped on Green's lap.

Green: "Aww! Leave Pikachu alone! Pikachu didn't mean it. Green looked at how cute Pikachu was. "Aww, can I have Pikachu.

Y/N: "What no get your own Pikachu."

Pikachu: "Pik" Pikachu snuggle itself into Green. The little girl in the classroom study Green's face.

Little Girl: "So is Pikachu the baby."

Green: "I don't know does it look Human!! Y/N didn't understand the comment and just let it pass. The little girl looks back at you seeming Y/N was about to fight his own Pikachu.

Little Girl: "Sis says Pokémon will become tame if you treat them nicely."

Y/N: "hmm...okay, I'm sorry Pikachu for overreacting even know you could have killed me." Pikachu looks back at Y/N and instantly jumped off Green and onto his shoulder."

Pikachu: "Pika!"

Green: "Hey! Hmph..."

Student: "Leave them along sis, I'm sorry about her."

Y/N: "Is fine she helped me out."

Student: "Well if that's the case can y'all be a little quite I'm trying to memorize all my notes.

Green: "Hey I'm trying to learn too!"

Student: "You've been talking all day ever since this guy walked in this room."

Green: "What I can't speak to someone I know! Maybe you should talk too and share your notes with everyone maybe you will be more likable.

Student: "Don't tell me what to do okay! I don't have to share my notes with anyone maybe if you paid more attention you wouldn't need to see my notes.

Y/N started reading the students notes while she began to bicker with Green. 

starting with the first page...

Page #1

Pokè Balls are used to catch Pokémon. Up to six Pokémon can be carried. People who raise and make Pokémon fight are called Pokémon trainers. 

Y/N: "Wait you can only carry six Pokémon." Then what happens when you catch your seventh Pokémon." Y/N mumbled to himself. As the girls continue to bitter.

Page #2

A healthy Pokémon may be hard to catch, so weaken it first! Poison, burns and other damage are effective!

Page #3

Pokémon trainers seek others to engage in Pokémon fights. Battles are constantly fought at Pokémon Gyms.

Page #4

The goal for Pokémon trainers is to beat the top 8 Pokémon Gym leaders. Do so to earn the right to face...The Elite Four of the Pokémon league!

Student: "Hey! Don't look at my notes! The student snatched her papers from Y/N.

Y/N: "Sorry...well I think I know what to do now. Come on Pikachu."

Pikachu: "Pika."

Y/N got up and headed out. Green got up and followed after Y/N.

Green: "Hey Wait up!"

Y/N: "Yeah."

Green: "Don't leave me in that room with those annoying kids."

Y/N: "Where all kids."

Green: "That's not the point!

The two trainers walk up on a lady and an old man. The old man was blocking the way.

Old Man: "Ahh, I've had my coffee now and I feel great!

Y/N: "Umm excuse me made I pass."

Old Man: "Sure, you can go through. By the way, I'm sorry I was so rude to you!

Y/N: "Huh! The old man assumed you were Blue the kid he acutely had a queried with. "I think you got the wrong guy I just met...

Old Man: "I see you're using a Pokédex." The old man said taking a close look at Y/N's pockets. I'll show you how to catch Pokémon as my apology.

Y/N: "Huh. No thanks, that won't be necessary I already..."

Suddenly a wild Rattata appeared jumped out the side of bushes next to them.

Y/N: "Okay where did that Rattata suddenly come from."

Old Man: "Now watch and observe kids!"

Y/N: "Umm, sir I already know how to catch..." the old man threw a Poké Ball at the Rattata. The pokèball sucked Rattata inside with its zapping red light. The Pokéball shook two times but Rattata burst out destroying the Pokéball.

Old Man: "Shoot! It was so close too!"

Y/N: "Hmph... that's new." Y/N didn't know that Pokémon can escape a Pokèball during the capture process. Because he never failed to catch Pokémon. He just happened to use thundershock to sharpen Pikachu's abilities. He never knew he had to do it. Now the notes in page two made more sense.

Rattata fled the scene running back into the tall grass.

Green: "Shoot that happens to me like all the time!"

Old Man: "That didn't work! I must be losing my touch. I've run out of Pokè Balls too. I have to get some at the Pokémon Mart.

Y/N: "Thanks for the lesson." Y/N was grateful for the elder's failure now he knows he as to be more careful when catching Pokémon.

The old man left to head to a Poké market.

Lady: "So you two kids are heading toward Pewter City.

Green: "We sure are."

Lady: "Shopping in Pewter City, I had to take the winding trail in Viridian Forest. So if you only go there you'll have to enter that way.

Green: "Why thank you let's go Y/N."

Y/N: "Let's?"

Green: "Yeah!"

Y/N: "You can go without me I'm gonna face this Pokémon gym right here."

Green: "Huh, But."

Y/N: "No buts I have to get eight gym badges to face the elite four. Y/N walked up to the Pokémon gym where a guy was next to the door. "Um excuse me is this the Pokémon gym."

Man: "Yeah but don't even bother. This Pokémon gym is always closed.

Y/N: "Aww man do you at least know when he will return."

Man: "I wonder who the leader is?"

Y/N: "whhhaaattttt!!! You he's been gone for that long! You gotta be joking!" Y/N was trying to open the locked doors. While Green was giggling at the irony."

Green: "I guess you don't have a choice come on!"

Y/N: "Sigh," Y/N followed green as they started walking the path of route 2 together.


	5. Viridian's Buggy Maze Viridian Forest

Green: "Y/N why are you messing around in the tall grass when there's a clear path to Viridian Forest."

Y/N: " Shush... I'm testing something." Y/N whisper while messing with the tall grass. Suddenly a wild Pidgey emerged from the grass. Before it can escape Pikachu lunch off Y/N's shoulder preparing for command. "Pikachu use Thunder Wave!" Pikachu struck Pidgey with the lightning wave that did no damage but paralyzed it automatically. Pidgey was still able to swift out a gust but Pikachu endured it like a champ. "Stand back Pikachu you're too strong." Pikachu ran back to Y/N as he summons Rattata. Y/N told Rattata tackle three times until Pidgey look beaten Pidgey didn't attack back it used sand attack hoping it will slow Rattata down. Y/N threw a Poké Ball catching Pidgey instantly. The Pokédex recorded Pidgey's data

Pokédex Entry

No. 016

Pidgey

Tiny Bird

HT 1'00''

WT 4.0 lb

Very docile. If attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back.

Green hands Y/N two potions and parlayed heal. 

Green: "Here you go that's so we don't have to run to the Pokémon Center.

Y/N: "Thanks, how many more of these you have."

Green: "Not enough for you to be doing all these hypotheses."

Y/N: "I get it. Well, I need to catch one more Pokémon. The only problem to that is I caught all the Pokémon here. So let's go." The two approach the entrance of Viridian forest and walked past two girls. One of the girls gave a tip.

Girl: "Are you going to Viridian Forest?"

Green: "Yeah we are."

Girl: "Be careful, It's a natural maze!"

Green: "A maze!"

Y/N: "Don't worry you'll be fine Green you're with me." Green nods her head putting her faith on Y/N to lead the way.

It didn't take long for Y/N and Green to get lost in Viridian Forest.

Y/N: "Well, I think we're lost."

Green: "Oh! You think!"

All hope brighten up as they found someone in the forest.

Green: "Oh thank goodness hey you!

The guy looks over and walked to them.

Guy: "Uhh, hi."

Green: "Hey do you know your way around here I made da mistake coming here with this idiot and just want to find the way out!"

Y/N: "Hey! This my first time coming here!"

Guy: "I'm lost too! I came here with some friends! They're out for Pokémon fight!"

Y/N: "Pokémon battles! This is my chance to train my Pokémon."

Green: "Are you seriously are you like some meathead or something!"

Y/N and Green started to glare towards each other.

Y/N: "Do you have to complain and whine over every little thing get a griped already!"

Green: "Maybe If you would pay more attention to your whereabouts we wouldn't be lost!

Y/N: "Well maybe you should have led then! Oh yeah, that's right Mrs. I can't do anything myself!"

Pikachu: "Pika." Pikachu jumped off Y/N shoulder being uncomfortable with Y/N and Green butting heads.

Green: "I can do things myself I just was helping you because you needed company so bad!"

Y/N: "Are you freaking serious I literally said you can go without me! Your the one who kept assisting we travel through this forest together Idiot!

Green: "You're an Idiot!"

Y/N: "No you are!!"

Green: "You Are!!"

Y/N: "No You Are!!!

Guy: "How childish, ha kids I tell ya." The guy walked away.

As the two continued to repeat each other like the ten-year-olds they are until a green caterpillar, with yellow ring-shaped markings down the sides, with a bright red antenna Pokémon, slid down releasing a stench repel into Y/N's noise. 

Y/N: "No...You...Are..." Y/N became dizzy collapsing into Green's arms.

Green: "What hey! Y/N! Y/N! Get up this is not funny I'm mad at...Eww, what is that hideous creature."

Pikachu ran over to Y/N's aid as Green lay him down against the tree.

Green: "Bulbasaur helped me." Green Threw out her Bulbasaur from its Pokèball to protect her. "Let's kicked is butt!"

Bulbasaur: "Bulbasaur!"

Green: "Used Vine whip!" Bulbasaur roar out its name then stretches out two green vines from among the bulb of its back smacking caterpie. Caterpie responded with string shot. "Ha, that didn't do anything!" Bulbasaur wiped the web strings off and continued on. "Now one more vine whip!" Caterpie struck Bulbasaur with a tackle before Bulbasaur can use its attack. "What when did Caterpie start moving faster." Bulbasaur missed is vine whip. And caterpie used another string shot. What is going on wait what! Green notice some left over the web on Bulbasaur. That's when Green realized it wasn't Caterpie moving faster it was Bulbasaur going slower. "Oh no! Bulbasaur." Green was losing to a wild caterpie. "Aww man if I lose this I'll never hear the end of this. Green started digging through her bag and looked at the only item that probably would save her. The three Pokèballs she has left. After all, captured also counts as a victory. "Stay back I'll throw this ball at you and you don't what that!" Caterpie refused to back down. Green didn't notice that caterpie was just playing tough that vine whip did more damage than it seems. Green thought to herself if she can scare it off thorough attempted capture it probably will back down after bursting out the Pokèball. After all, she failed to catch every wild encounter she had. And she as sure hell don't want that ugly creature. "I warned you take a this! Green chunk a Pokèball Caterpie and the Pokèball warped Caterpie inside. "Haha yeah, you didn't know huh these weapons can be used to own you! The Pokèball shook left and right. "Now go along now burst out the Pokèball and never show your disgusting face again! The Pokèball stopped confirming her capture. "...Huh!"

Green's Pokédex recorded Caterpie's Info

No. 010

Caterpie

Worm

HT 1'00"

WT 6.0 lb

If you touch the feeler on top of its head, it will release a horrible stink to protect itself.

Green: "Oh, great the one time I successfully caught a Pokémon and it's a Pokémon I didn't even want." Green walked over and picked Caterpie placing it in her Pocket. "Great now it feels like I have some kind of monster in my pocket. Green took both Bulbasaur and Caterpie from out the very small pockets in her skirt and placed them in her bag. "There!"

Y/N woke up with Pikachu on his lap feeling refreshed sleeping under the tree. Y/N let out a small yawn.

Pikachu: "Pikachu!" Pikachu smacked the side of Y/N's face with its tail then climbed on his shoulder.

Y/N: "Huh! What happened Aww man did I just go to sleep." Green walked up to Y/N giving him a hand.

Green: "Are you okay we were just attacked by this Caterpie. We really should be more careful if a small Pokémon like this can put us in this kind of danger than just about anything here can." Green show Y/N the captured Caterpie in its Pokèball.

Y/N: "Oh wow you caught a Pokémon awesome!" Y/N got up excitedly can look took a good look at her Caterpie. "Nice one Green!" Green's cheeks blushed red as began to brag at being flatter.

Green: "Aww, thanks it was nothing it was easy...ha, haha!" While Green was boasting about her achievement Y/N ran up on another Caterpie that was on a tree and captured it."

Y/N: "Aww your right this Pokémon is easy to catch!"

Green: "..."

Y/N: "what's wrong Green you sound like Red now."

Green: "...is, nothing."

Y/N went to claim his Caterpie but it sudden teleported before he can grab contact.

Green: "What! What happened!"

Y/N: "So That's What happens when you catch over six Pokémon apparently the Pokémon supposed to be transferred to someone's Pc! Which I don't like the idea of that not one bit."

Green: "haha, no silly, Someone's Pc is just what is called. We don't know who invented the pc so that's why is called that. You're Caterpie will in the pc box at the Pokémon center. My daddy has more than six Pokémon and he told me that's how it works. I wish you told me that sooner I would have given you a heads up rather you testing it out."

Y/N: "Ohh, so how many Pokémon you have with you."

Green: "...Umm...Sigh, two."

Y/N: "I see, you're pretty smart you placed the other Pokémon in the pc so you can use the new Pokémon you just caught brilliant. I need to start doing that too."

Green: "uh, yeah! Haha!"

Y/N: "That reminds me wasn't Red was with you."

Green: "Yeah but we went our separate ways once when I went to the Pokémon school."

Y/N: "I see..., we gotta stop playing this forest and catch up to them.

Green: "You think?" Green said sarcastically.

Y/N: Hey Green if we look for other trainers maybe they can show us the way out."

Green: "Hmph, that's actually a good idea...even know you're using that as a reason to battle so be it." Green used her potions to restore both Bulbasaur and Caterpie.

Y/N and Green walked though found a Lass girl that asks if Y/N wanted his Pikachu. Crying out if she wins it's her which Y/N dominated her when and won effortlessly. A Bug trainer walked up to them and challenged Y/N with this purpose.

Bug Catcher: "Hey! You have a Pokémon! Come On! Let's battle em!" Y/N defeated this trainer with his Pidgey and Mankey.

Y/N: "You want the next one?"

Green: "I think I'm a little jam out for now."

Then he stood amongst them the mightiest of all Pokémon trainers this Bug Catcher has three Pokémon with him

Bug Catcher 2: "Yo! You can't jam out if you're a Pokémon trainer!"

Y/N: "Oh there you go he's not taking anything refuses."

The Bug Catcher summoned a crescent-shaped Pokémon with several segments shell-like with heavy-lidded eyes and sharply pointed nose."

Y/N: "Aww, man a Pokémon I haven't seen before." Y/N check the Pokédex being informed the name Metapod. "Man I should have challenged it hey Green let's switch out." Green look at how weak that Pokémon looks it was a good chance to train her Bulbasaur.

Green: "No way this is an easy victory for sure. Go Bulbasaur." Caterpie came out the ball instead. "All man wrong one!" she was digging in her bag. But was struggling to find Bulbasaur due to her bag having so much junk in there."

Y/N: "Why you put your Pokémon in your bag."

Green: "Shut it..."

Y/N: "Geez, If you want I can look in your bag if you want me too. But you will have to fight with Caterpie while you looking."

Green: "Y/N, you can't dig in a girls purse that's something you never do..."

Y/N began digging through Green's bag*

Green sigh, then shed one tear giving in and accepting she had to battle with Caterpie. After checking Caterpie's move set she told Caterpie to use string shot first to slow it down. The Bug Catcher Huh chuckle knowing she messed up."

Bug Catcher 2: "haha you done mess up now Metapod use Harden!!" Metapod shell-like body liking up as it seems it was charging some deadly move. But then it returned back to its original state.

Green: "Ha, that's it Caterpie use tackle." Caterpie tackle Metapod. And Bug catcher ask for Metapod to do another Harden.

Bug Catcher 2: "Harden! Harden!! HARDEN!!!

Green: "Aahhh!!! What is going on!!! Why won't this Pokémon faint!"

Y/N: "It seems, Harden increased his Pokémon defense."

Green: "Defense!"

Y/N: "Yeah attribute status can also determine Pokémon advantages. There's a way to get around by using a Pokémon's high defense by using Sp attack moves aka special attack moves. Like thundershock.

Green: "If only Caterpie KNEW THAT! Caterpie put its head down by Green's sarcastic remark.

Y/N: "Hey don't be so mean to Caterpie. It's not like Harden is hurting Caterpie just keep at it."

Pikachu: "Pika!! Pika!!" Pikachu cheer Green on with Y/N."

Green: "Hey Y/N you can battle now if you want to."

Bug Catcher 2: "No Pokémon trainer NEVER run from a Pokémon trainer battle. Now Metapod Used Harden!!!

Green: "Sigh, alright Caterpie use tackle again." Time pass as it took Caterpie a very, very, very long time to finally defeat Metapod. "Y/N did you find Bulbasaur yet."

Y/N: "...um nope, Y/N said secretly holding Bulbasaur so Green will give Caterpie a chance to grow."

Green: "CATERPIE, Now finish it with one more tackle!!" Caterpie tackles Metapod one more time finally knocking Metapod down. "Hahahaha...

Bug Catcher 2: "Return Metapod." Bug Catcher sent his Metapod back into its Pokéball. "Not bad no trainer ever got this far but the battle is far from over!"

Green: "Huh..."

Bug Catcher 2: "GO my second Metapod go while Caterpie still weaken. Another Metapod it summons into the field.

Green: "...no."

Bug Catcher 2: "Used Harden!!!"

Green: "Nnnnooooooo!!!!!!"

It took a while but Green finally defeated the bug Catcher trainer.

Bug Catcher 2: "Huh? I ran out of Pokémon!"

Green: "Yes! It seems you did!"

Bug Catcher 2: "Darn! I'm gotta catch some stronger ones!

Y/N: "look Green It seems we're almost out of the forest." Y/N said handed Green her Bulbasaur and her bag.

Green: "What took you so long to find Bulbasaur. You literally had all the time in the world to find my Pokémon. "Never mind that forget it I'm just glad that battle is over."

Bug Catcher 2: "Don't be like that it was a good battle."

Y/N: "Yeah and look on the bright side your Caterpie gotten stronger and is happy."

Green: "Sigh," Green took a look at Caterpie once she thought about if she bypasses the worm-like features and looks at its big eyes Caterpie was a little cute. Seeing it smiling like that and dancing made her find some love in the little Pokémon. "Maybe Caterpie isn't that bad yeah and it's way better than that bulk shell of a waste Metapod.

Bug Catcher 2: "Hey!"

Green: "I'm sorry but don't think I wanna see another Metapod again...

Suddenly Green's Caterpie suddenly started glowing light and its shape began to morph into something else.

Y/N Green: "Huh was happening!"

Bug Catcher: "Is evolving,"

Green's Caterpie evolved into a crescent-shaped Pokémon with several segments, shell with heavy-lidded eyes and sharply pointed nose.

Green's Evolved Caterpie: "Metapod!!"

Green: "Whhhaaaa...Metapod!!!"

Y/N: "Hey what happened."

Bug Catcher 2: "When a Pokèmon reaches a certain level are something that will affect a Pokémon can make them evolve.

Y/N: "But Green just got that Pokémon."

Bug Catcher 2: "Well most Bug-type Pokémon evolve pretty quickly."

Y/N: "Hmm, neat. Oh hey look Green I found the way out..." before Y/N could finish Green return her brand new Metapod back into its Pokèball dashing out of Viridian Forest.

Green: "I'm so done with this forest never again never again!!"

Y/N: "Well Okay then, oh yeah and bye to you sir."

Bug Catcher 2: "No problem see ya."

Y/N followed behind Green leaving the maze of bugs Viridian Forest.


End file.
